Water Beast
This creature from the deep, known as the Water Beast or The Beast, is a boss creature encountered in Turok, after Joseph Turok makes his way through the Soldier Bug cave and reuniting with Slade. Turok kills the creature with a ESUS Hellfire Flamethrower. Contents https://turok.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Beast# hide#Appearance #Gameplay #Trivia #List of appearances AppearanceEdit This creature is only partially shown. The creature has an eel-like body with octopus tentacles and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dunkleosteus Dunkleosteus]-like head. The creature is well over 60 feet tall and has four tentacles that are even longer, being able to reach Turok from a very far distance. Based on the in-game model, its entire body length is most likely more than double its height, making it 120 feet long at least. On the tentacles, there are also suction cups meant for gripping things. Its head looks much like a prehistoric fish and its eyes glow a lime green. GameplayEdit This creature is encountered as a boss battle deep in the caves in "Down and Out." It will attempt to hit the player with a variety of means, including its tentacles, throwing rocks at the player, and even lunging in and biting the player. The creature deals a large amount of damage that will kill in only a few hits before death occurs. The creature however, is stationary so standing a certain distance away will result in it not being able to reach the player. Its only weakness are the geothermic gas vents spread through the area and when hit, it will recoil and show more blood loss as the fight goes on. In order for the player to kill this beast, they must shoot the geothermic gas vents as the Water Beast tries to lunge in, and attack the player. The resulting explosion will damage the Beast, and will show the aforementioned blood loss. During the times in between lunges, the Beast will utilize a few attacks to combat the player. One involves a tentacle swipe across the arena. This attack will be a nuisance to the player, rather than a life or death struggle, as it's highly avoidable. The second attack is a subtle rock throw. The Beast will tear rocks out of the ground from under itself, and toss them at the player. This is relatively ineffective, as it strikes a certain range alone, and can easily be avoided. The last is an attack involving the Beast ripping stalactites from the ceiling, and throwing them at the player. This is highly deadly, and will be the cause of the player's death most of the time, especially on Inhuman. Once it dies, it will collapse on the rock bridge and act as a makeshift bridge for the player and Slade to cross. TriviaEdit *It is possible that this creature was native to the planet before it was terraformed, thus explaining why it appeared in, and stayed, underground. *This creature is the largest enemy in the game - even larger than Mama Scarface and the Giganotosaurus. Category:Monsters Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Celtonion